


On Angel Wings

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the few pagans left in the modern day remember that Lake Avalon is the bridge between the world of the living and the world of the angels. In the past men crossed it, but merely in one direction; that is except for two legendary souls. They are the lovers of Emrys and their destiny has always reached beyond rules and time itself…</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Angel Wings

Nothing disturbed the peace of Lake Avalon. The surface glistened as smooth as a mirror under the bright blue sky. In the distance the mountains loomed over the great tower people once believed was the gateway into heaven. In the past they believed angels came down here to play, but not many had seen them and as years became centuries the ancient tale faded to the back of the mind of most men…

Most, because one lonely, immortal soul would never forget the truth. Many centuries ago he had said goodbye to them here. His king and his knight… both his secret lovers. Not in the life they lived in Camelot had they admitted to the depth of what was between them. No, that came afterwards.

A decade after their deaths when Merlin came to the lake to mourn them he found them sit side by side, naked and sprouting wings so beautiful it almost broke his heart. They jumped up at the sound of his footsteps. Wide eyed he stared at them, and then he had shaken his head in disbelief. "You're not really here…"

Two pairs of strong arms and warm welcome mouths proved him wrong. They dared not say a word to break the spell of the reunion. Who cared about the reason why he saw them again when he needed them most? Who cared what kind of magic was at play when instead he could just hold them close against his body?

Now he knew the truth; they were his angels, his lovers and even from beyond the gates of Avalon they would always protect him…

* * *

The water surface rippled now, gentle waves lapped onto the banks as Merlin waded out into the cool lake. They would come to play, he was sure of it. One breath passed and a soft breeze played with his short, dark hair. "Nearly there", they whispered teasingly.

In a flash of pure golden light they were by his side and they swept him up in their arms. Their solid, divinely muscled bodies wrapped around him. Merlin felt their skin brush against his own and he sighed in happiness at the intimate contact. This was home; this was what he craved in the time apart.

Two pairs of hands grabbed his sides, strong and yet tender at once. They lifted him up, slightly out of the water, as if he weighed little and he was the most precious thing on earth. Merlin rested his hands on Gwaine's broad shoulders and he looked down at his lover to be met with total adoration. "So stunning", Gwaine whispered. Behind them Arthur only hummed in agreement.

Merlin quite agreed with them, but from an entirely different point of view. Their muscled arms, bare chests and most of all the beautiful white feathered wings left him in awe of what they had become. So precious and still every bit as masculine as they were in the life before. By the Gods did he wanted to lay with them.

"Shore… now", Arthur seemed as eager as he was.

They moved as one, water splashed around them as they waded over to the grass covered shore. They fell together onto the soft green velvet ground in a mess of three pliant bodies and two pairs of wings. Merlin reached out his hand to touch one of them. His fingers met with only softness and he smiled when he felt Arthur shiver under his caress in answer. "Merlin", the call of his name sounded more like a deep moan.

"Want you", Gwaine promised in his ear.

Merlin answered by pressing his backside against the waiting body behind him. A happy sigh escaped him when he felt Gwaine was already hard in his need. He wriggled a little just to pull a grunted moan of pleasure from them both. Soft feathers fluttered against the skin of his leg as Gwaine moved in to pull him even closer. Merlin let his eyes close in pure joy of being with his lovers.

He felt the air between them change. Soft caresses turned into a blur of eager hands, seeking whatever skin of him they could find. A hand wrapped around him while a tongue explored the ridges of spine. Arthur kissed him deeply, drowning his moan of lust into a combined one of them both.

Fingers slipped softly into him, teasing him to open up for them. "Please, Gwaine."

His own hands did not remain idle either. It was far too tempting to render Arthur into a mess of raw need. So he let his fingers roam over the wings and then into the thinly spread soft golden chest hairs. "Arthur", he smiled happily before he wrapped his tongue around a hardened nipple. "I missed this…"

"Then come with us", Arthur offered.

Merlin knew things were not that simple, but before he could dwell on how far apart the world of Angels and world of the living were from the other Arthur winked. In that one simple, but open gesture of amusement, he understood the true innuendo behind his words for what it was meant to be. "Oh, I plan to."

* * *

The water in the lake returned to peaceful slumber, but the three souls wrapped up into each other on the shore did not notice how the soft golden mist announced that the window of fate had opened up for them.

Merlin closed his eyes to the sensations the hand wrapped around him pulled from his body. He was so hard now, and yet he wanted more of their touches. Three fingers curled into his most sensitive spot and as the pleasure sparked up even higher Gwaine promised, "We will take good care of you."

On pure instinct Merlin moved his hips to get more of them both. In almost perfect sync Arthur's fist matched the rhythm of Gwaine's fingers buried inside of him. A tongue licked his ear while another licked a path along the soft trails of hairs on his abdomen. Every bit of him was on fire and he was more than fine with it. "More… please… Arthur… Gwaine…"

Soft warmth replaced the fist around him. Arthur hollowed his cheeks and sucked him hard into his mouth. The sight of his lover going down on him almost did Merlin in. Too much and somehow still not enough. A groan of bliss escaped him when Arthur hummed softly, the vibration of sound moving into him in the form of tiny pinpricks of joy.

His brain was offered no time to catch up. Merlin felt Gwaine remove his fingers, only to brush his hard length against his entrance in a promise of what they both wanted. "Do it", his voice sounded husky with lust even to his own ears.

As expected Gwaine wasted no time. One hard push and Merlin was breeched, the sweet burning friction he craved was finally his again. "Yes!" Their cries at their union mingled together while the motion pushed Merlin deeper inside Arthur's waiting mouth.

Time slowed down, or at least it felt like that to Merlin, as his lovers began to move as if they were one again. Every deliberate touch, every roll of his hips had him inch closer and closer to the release he craved and yet wanted to delay for as long as he could. In this cloud of bliss he wished to remain forever, even though he could not.

Deeper Gwaine pushed into him, while Arthur almost seemed to swallow him whole. He could not last like this. They looked so handsome, with their angel wings fluttering behind them. Had they any clue how hot they were? A thought formed in his mind, how hot it would be if they took each other, if the king bend for his knight and begged to be taken. Merlin could take it no more; he wished to stay with them and not to return to the land of the living.

All thoughts however failed him as Gwaine set a faster pace. Relentless he pushed into Merlin, deeper and faster, hitting the bundle of nerves just right on every thrust. Merlin could not help but push back, wordlessly asking for more and more. The edges on his mind blurred as the pleasure build up so high that he could only surrender and let go of his essence deep in Arthur's throat. Boneless he collapsed and in the distance he felt two sets of wings and arms wrap around him.

* * *

Lake Avalon seemed unchanged, but when Merlin woke up he sensed something was different about it. The sky had gone dark under dusk. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky above while the moon cast a silver light onto the world below.

Merlin blinked open his eyes and was met by his two lovers. They helped him onto his feet. "The time has come", Gwaine smiled as he held onto his left hand.

Arthur nodded to them both. A gesture which reminded Merlin of passed times, when his lover was still the King of Camelot. A self assured gesture that said he knew what he did and he trusted his friends and knights would follow his lead without question. Merlin however never had been able to, even if sometimes only to call Arthur on his arrogance. He opened his mouth, but was silenced instantly. "Shut up, Merlin."

"But…"

"I am your king", it came out almost like an order, but an amused grin from Gwaine betrayed he was in on it too.

What were they planning? Merlin had half a mind still to protest.

"Notice anything different about me?" Arthur grinned now, with eyes that sparked brighter and more alive than they had in centuries.

Merlin blinked, suddenly wide awake. "Your wings… you're not… but how…" Aware and yet uncaring of how he stammered Merlin looked between his two best friends and lovers. He did not know whether to mourn the loss of the wings on their backs or to be happy they were no longer angels. What did it even mean that they looked like they did in the life before?

"Albion's hour of need has come. The Once and Future King rises once more", Gwaine grinned as he pulled both Merlin and Arthur closer with a wink. "You, him… me, us against the world. Are you ready for that?"

Merlin laughed, unable to keep his joy hidden inside. "You are back? Both of you?"

A hand ruffled his hair in a gesture of affection that was so typical for Arthur. Merlin smiled when Gwaine kissed his cheek, "You bet."

"Oh yes, I am ready… I am just not sure if the world is ready to cope with the both of you at once", Merlin joked through his happiness. "But how… why…"

Arthur shrugged, "I do not know, and quite frankly I do not care." With firm steps the King of old walked away from the lake, ready to face his destiny like he had always been. "Oh, and Merlin, find us some clothes to wear."

Merlin watched as Gwaine shared an amused grin with him before he walked after their lover. He shook their head at them both and the way it seemed like the past centuries of time had never even happened. Some people it seemed were destined to always remain the same.

With a look of wonder Merlin glanced back over Lake Avalon one final time. There in the light of the moon the shape of a woman faded into the distance. Long ago he had loved her, his first love. They shared a bond now that went beyond mortal bliss. Magic linked them and would until the end of time. "Thank you, Freya", he whispered.

* * *

The water in the lake now bristled with energy and life. Courage, Magic and Strength were reunited in the world of the living. The prophecies of old said they would return magic to the lands of Albion and far beyond… and they were about to become true.

In the realm of the world beyond the Triple Goddess smiled, as did the fairy folk called the Sidhe and the small tribe of druids who still lived on Earth and hid in their forest. A dragon stirred in its egg, ready to be called to life. Freya lowered herself back into the water with a smile and a twinkle of golden magic in her eyes. The moon, stars and even the sun in the new dawn shone a little brighter too. Soon… nature and all its creatures whispered… soon the world would embrace again what they almost forgot.


End file.
